


romeo & juliet on a snowy monday

by jungwuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwuwu/pseuds/jungwuwu
Summary: Jungwoo absolutely loved winter and how the weather was like when it embraced the snow. It was on a particular Monday morning when he found out that his longing for the Shakespeare book he ordered would finally come to an end, but only if he were to pick up the book from the library.Except that - at some point - a young man would stumble on the reader's way.





	romeo & juliet on a snowy monday

Jungwoo is the example of a relaxed student, who can’t help but drown into the many pages of various books. Although he was no nerd, and never had thought such word could be so mistakenly used or even badly stereotyped. He hated it. But no, he didn’t find calmness in Math tests nor in History’s assignments. It wasn’t a tempest or a soothing sunlight for him to study at all. He does it in the best way he can, for he knows it can always help him to improve himself.

That December morning, it was cold. He was waiting patiently for the flu to kick in, as he gets easily ill in times like these. The cold wind would always make him annoyed whenever he was somewhere away from his apartment with Jaehyun, getting frustrated on how he wished he was in his bed, warmly beneath his blankets while reading something. It’s a funny thing, he thought. He was only able to admire the winter when he was on his bed. It also gave him comfort seeing so many people with their arms crossed from the cold and complaining about the weather whenever he went out. It’s also a plus for him to wear his most comfortable and ‘fashionable’ clothes, most of them being appropriate in this specific gelid season.

It’s 9:30 a.m. and Jungwoo just opened his eyes to the chill day. He looks at the window and put on a smile on his face. How he worshipped that kind of weather is something he couldn’t put into words. Then, his phone lights up – the notification sound made him realize that he could stop gazing at the window, for the weather isn’t going anywhere – and he reads one of the best messages he could’ve received that week: “Your Shakespeare book has just arrived. Come to pick it up in the Library after class.” It was from Doyoung. He chuckled on his own, the day couldn’t get any better. After anxiously waiting for his order to arrive for weeks, the day finally came along.

He couldn’t go anywhere with his pajamas on and with a bare and sleepy face, so he decided to – for obvious and cozy reasons – put on warm clothes, wash his teeth and his face. Cleansing – or perhaps just drowning – his face in cosmetic products was something he did every day in order to have a soothing skin, so he also couldn’t forget that task.

In a matter of minutes, Jungwoo was ready to go. He was too eager to have his book in hands, so he passed by Jaehyun’s bedroom without making loud noises and didn’t worry himself in seeing how he was. He would just leave a text to him later.

On his way to the library, he couldn’t help but notice how many people weren’t awake or on their way to work, as well. Was it because of the weather? Winter has been rough for a few weeks already, but that morning managed to get the medal of the most freezing day of the month. That wasn’t what he was concerned though he loved it.

Managing to get there without tripping due to the ice, it was a win. Getting there, there were at least six students, focused and brave enough to leave their houses on such a cold day.

Jungwoo loved how whenever he pushed the doors up front, the ring would bell above the door. It was a soothing sound, not so alarming. Libraries are known for being a relaxed place, including to study, so many people wouldn’t mind the sound.

He looked at Doyoung, who was standing in the reception. Making his way swiftly to the reception table, he made a question with a toothy and gentle smile on his face.

“Where is it, hyung?!”

“Oh— hi. Morning to you, too. It’s under this mess, the book arrived with many others and I’m trying to get it for you and to fix everything while Yu isn’t here. By the way, I don’t know where he is. I told him to get the Literature books from the Hallway G so people can order it. He probably found something on his way there, I can’t tell. But can you go to the Hallway H to get the Philosophy ones? And as soon as you come back, I swear I’ll get you your book underneath the new ones. This new library system is really confusing, that I tell you.”

Jungwoo just stood there, almost stunned on how Doyoung is overwhelmingly occupied so early. He wished he could help, but it could also disturb him and the mess might get even messier, so he went to get the books as requested. It was sort of far of the reception and Jungwoo had already lost Doyoung off his sight.

The Hallway H was one of the lasts in the corner of the building. Not many books were there, though. Only four, which he could carry easily. They’re really lacking Philosophy here, Jungwoo thought. But as soon as he left the hallway, he stumbled upon someone. Books fell. The loudest noise was heard somewhere that should stay quiet. Nobody seemed to care or to notice. Jungwoo didn’t know what happened, as it happened very fast, but he realized very quickly that either he or the other student had tripped on their way, making both paths cross by accident.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Jungwoo apologized nonstop as if something terrible had happened. The tall guy that stood in his front didn’t look concerned at all. He just laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, I hadn’t planned that as well. I was about to get more books from that Hallway and didn’t see you turning around to leave it. So, I’m sorry too.”

They both stood on their knees to catch the books and the other guy was still laughing for some reason, Jungwoo didn’t know what to do or what was so funny, but a grin did appear. The emanation of that happenstance was somehow, funny.

“Hey, are you into Philosophy? These are actually the books I have to take from the Hallway you just came out.”

“I mean, I kind of am, but these aren’t for me. Doyoung asked me to get these for him.”

“Ah, Doyoung! He must be frustrated I took so long to take all of the Literature books. It was quite messy, so I had to clean it up. Besides, I could only carry six books. There are still more three.”

“Oh, he kind of is, I know how it feels. And wait a second.”

An expression of doubt was dressed on that guy’s face completely. Why should he wait for anything there?

A few seconds later, quite fast, Jungwoo came back with the three Literature books left on his hands. They were heavy, but he felt like helping.

“Wow, I— You really grabbed these just to help me out? There was really no need to carry such thick books, but thank you.”

Jungwoo smiled and they both made their way to the reception together, longing to drop all of those heavy books off both their arms. Why would it be so heavy? And he didn’t plan to do this, just to take his book home was the plan.

Doyoung noticed they were coming back from behind him and laughed. Jungwoo and the guy he stumbled upon were walking fast to get to the reception and quickly, they stood on their knees – again – and dropped all of the books without making a loud noise. Doyoung was still laughing at their efforts.

“It took a while. But thanks to me, you guys managed to get a little muscled with those books. Yukhei, I’m mad at you. You, Jungwoo, on the other hand… I really appreciate it.” He says with a beaming grin, just to look at Yukhei with his eyebrows frowning as if the latter had done something very wrong.

“What are you looking at? Sorry that the shelf was a mess and I simply wanted to clean it. He just tripped while walking in my direction and luckily, I had help. Don’t give me that look, Doyoung.” The tall guy protested.

Doyoung is one of Jungwoo’s closest friends and his aura is pure and entertaining – meaning, he couldn’t possibly be mad at the other guy, whose name was Yukhei. Such thoughts as “Does he ever get mad?” crossed Jung’s mind, but he didn’t seem to care.

“You would die if you stopped talking to me, I know. It might be hard to administrate this library without its master. But hey Jungwoo, here’s that book of yours.”

Their chatting was quite hilarious that Jungwoo almost forgot he was there or that he even was waiting for the book he ordered. Romeo and Juliet, finally, on his hands. Now, he was finally ready to turn around and finally leave that building, except that—

“Really? You’re into Romeo and Juliet?” Yukhei asked, tilting his head and with an eyebrow raised, for reasons Jungwoo didn’t know.

“I am… It’s a great love story, the heartbreaking tragedy is a plus. Why? Don’t you?” Jungwoo replies looking confused.

“I— Yeah, I guess. I was just curious. You chose well.”

“I see you are friends with Doyoung. I can lend you the book if you’d like.”

“Maybe one day, I don’t know. I was just curious about it. Have fun while reading it.” Yukhei retorts, itching the back of his head.

Although Jungwoo was a bit confused about what had happened, he couldn’t even process it in his mind, nor could Doyoung, who stared at them in the corner with a crooked smirk showing. They both nodded their heads as a signal that Jungwoo was about to leave, and he was on his way. On his way to the door, he could hear Doyoung’s mouth sounds as if he was trying his best to not laugh at Yukhei, even if Jungwoo didn’t find anything that hilarious at that moment. He could also hear Yukhei’s voice asking “What’s so funny? Tell me!” as if he was annoyed. Jungwoo looked back and it looked like they were fighting as friends, with Yukhei punching Doyoung’s arms, embarrassed, and now Jungwoo had a reason to laugh. While Doyoung went to get more books off some of the hallways, Yukhei had noticed Jungwoo was looking at him and gave him a smile and waved farewell. The Romeo and Juliet enthusiast smiled back. Then, he finally left the library, anxious to finally sense the smell the book would have and to read it comfortably on his bed with a cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything at all on AO3 and i don't even know how to use this website properly, but i really liked my work and decided to post it here so that a few can have the chance to read it because i was really in love hours for jungwoo & lucas when i wrote it. english isn't my first language too, but i managed! i hope you guys like it!


End file.
